After several years of development, wireless terminal products are diversified, including handsets, data cards, handheld smart phones, and the like. These products have a common form, that is, an interface is generally reserved for communication with a computer. The most extensively used interface is a universal serial bus (USB) interface. A data card, in particular, is mainly powered by a computer and exchanges data with the computer. The power supply and data interaction of the data card are implemented by using a USB interface.
FIG. 1 is a schematic structural diagram of a USB connector in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the upper surface and lower surface of the USB connector have two through-holes 11 respectively. The locations of these four through-holes 11 correspond to four springs on a socket. When the USB connector is connected to the socket, the four springs on the upper surface and lower surface of the socket are exactly inserted into the four holes of the connector, so that the connector and the socket are not fully connected. When the USB connector is normally inserted, it can be guaranteed that only two springs at the sides of the connector and the socket are contacted. These two contacts easily cause port disconnection in the case of high-speed data transmission. In addition, because the contacts are insufficient, contact impedance is generated, and rich interference signals are generated in the high-speed transmission of digital signals, which affects normal communication.
In addition, when the USB connector is connected to a printed circuit board (PCB), the USB connector is inserted into a socket on the PCB through an in-line weld leg 12 on the USB connector. As shown in FIG. 1, a recess 13 exists between the side enclosure of the USB connector and the in-line weld leg. Due to the existence of the recess 13, the USB connector cannot fully contact the PCB. In addition, surfaces on the USB connector that contact the PCB, as shown by a contact surface and a contact surface in FIG. 1, are made of plastics, so that the USB connector cannot contact the PCB properly.
Due to the foregoing design of the USB connector in the prior art, the USB connector cannot fully contact the socket and/or the PCB, and will generate contact impedance and generate interference in the case of high-speed transmission of digital signals, thus affecting the normal operation of the system.